Patience is Beautiful
by XxheartstwirlxX
Summary: Love is a force more formidable than any other. It is invisible - it cannot be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment, and offer you more joy than any material possession could.  Barbara de Angelis
1. My Flaws

**Yes! I knew good people were in this world! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga... I do own my characters I come up with in my head. :)**

**Thanks for clicking on my story, I love you for it. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - My Flaws.<p>

"Luna!" My uncle yells, unaware of my present state of sleeping. Or shall I say more-enough aware? Yeah...

"Luna Rose Soto. My name contains twelve letters of which make up my name. I'm five foot three. I weigh 127 pounds and go to High School." I shout back.

My uncle Ricardo, of whom I was just yelling my status of being to was once apart of the Armed forces in the U.S.A, the poor man doesn't let it go. I haven't really asked him what department of sort he belonged to, nor do I really care. All I know is that I have to do this every single morning. He says it's good for the mind and self-esteem to keep on knowing these things. I just glare at him on most days, slowly crunching on Cookie Crisp. I don't get his irrational behavior in the morning but I've learned to live with it- It's better to just let it be than fight him. I've learned the hard way. It's totally not worth it.

"Well- Hello, Lu-naaa!" My uncle Germy says in his impersination of Donald Duck.

"You're such a nerd, Germy!" I laugh while he comes over and tickles me. I look as tickleing as another form of rape. Where he touches you and you have no choice but to burst into a fit of giggles. My Uncle 'Germy' is a funny jokester type. We all called him Germ-y when we were kids because he always used to play with us and go everywhere. My dad always used to call him such a Germy adult. So from then on we settled on an impersonation of my dad, calling him a Germy adult. But then he would retaliate with a clever remark of his own slowly making us burst out laughing again. His real name was Jeremy but, no one needed that old name did they?

"Ricardo! Look at this mess you've made!" My dad shouts at him, searching frantically in his cleaning closet for something to clean the kitchen with. "I need more Clorox whipes thanks to you!" He screeches.

My dad was more like a mother in a way. He always was keeping the kitchen squeaky clean and making us school lunches. But I kind of liked it. He was always the one who said I can do whatever I want when I grow up, and how I should never settle to be with a guy if all they think is I'm good for housework. Amen to that.

"Dad, it's not that bad." I say, milk dripping off of my lip.

"Yes it is! Do you see this? Dishes to the roof! I live with pigs!" He pointed horrifically at the dishes while searching for a swiffer. "I mean, all I do is clean clean clean! You'd think that by now I'd be used to it, when really I feel like a slave in my own home!"

"Woah there, Zack... You sounded like you were on your period for a second there." My uncle Ricardo smirked; a laugh threatening to escape his lips.

"So, Luna... what's up? How do you feel this lovely morning?" Germy asked, taking out a whoopie cushion and putting it on the seat where my uncle Ricardo usually sat.

"What were you talking about yesterday Luna?" My uncle Ricardo asked, smiling like crazy.

"Nothing." I quickly squirm to get out of there before one of my brothers barge in.

"Was it Swagger?" He asked.

"Please, no-Ric." I turn red, I knew exactly what he was about to say.

"That little boy was walking with 'swagger' if I remember right?" Ric asks me.

"I said nothing of swagger." I glare.

"Yes, that little boy that you went on a date last night. What was his name? Richit? Royaldo? R-"

" Riff." I growl. I didn't kiss him or anything, I still haven't experianced kissing yet. As pathetic as it sounds. Heck, my best friend Abigail already experianced sex. It actually made me mad that I didn't have my first kiss yet. Was I that disgusting to look at? I mean sure, I was a little chuncky in my middle area. And I did have a fat ass- I'm not lying here. Now to think about it, maybe I am just a fat person. I mean sure I wasn't the average Hollywood illusion of perfect type of girl. You know the type- Platinum blonde, size zero, cakes on the make up type? And not to mention, I wasn't filthy rich as some of my peers were. My uncle and my dad all worked good paying jobs but they were convinced that if I wanted it really bad, I'd have to do the dirty work around my house for money. You know the things no one wants to do... Scrub the toilet... I bet you those girls never cleaned a toilet. Probably the thought never came to mind.

At that point I stormed out, followed by my jerk of an uncle saying,

"Come on, Lu! You know I didn't mean it that way!"

I was over all of this. I ran up the stairs to my room, It was a box shape. I had a Gandhi quote streached around the four walls saying,

'Be the change you wish to see in the world.'

But as I am, I ignored the beautiful quote and picked out some cloths. I headed straight for the bathroom-If I didn't soon who knew how long it would take my brother Ryan to 'gel-up' his hair. He was such a girl sometimes.

As the hot water hit my hair I reflected on what happened yesterday night. My date, the ever so lovely Riff picked me up at eight. He was so cute, with his chocolate brown eyes and sandy blonde hair. He was the ultimate beach bum, I guess that's why I fell for him. Us being so alike, He was from California and I was from Cocoa Beach, Florida. It was like we were made for each other, beach bums together-forever. I know it sounds really girlish, but everygirl has a dream of some really handsome guy coming in and sweeping her off her feet then living happily ever after, right?

He kept smiling as I was telling him about my family. It felt comfortable. Then we went to seeSucker Punch. I loved how he didn't take me to some chick flick and go for an easy way for him to kiss me. And not to mention I loved the violence. I was basically stuffing my face with popcorn and telling the villain to swipe the dude's head off. Which now to think back on it was pretty un-ladylike of me. Then after the movie when he pulled the car up to the driveway; he was just about to lean in and give me my first kiss. My heart was skipping and I might have been hyperventilating. I was so ready for it, but one thing I wasn't ready for was my uncle Ricardo to get his bullhorn out and yell at me to get out of the car. Fuck. My. Life.

So, from then I have glared at my lovely uncle since.

I quickly change into my yoga pants then a blue Victoria's Secret hoodie. I completed this with my knock-off Ugg boots. I quickly put on some eyeliner and mascara then chapstick.

"Geez, Lu! Could you hurry up?" My brother Justin yelled. He was just mad that he wasn't first in the shower.

"I'm almost done, don't get your panties in a bunch!" I sighed. I sprayed a little strawberry melon perfume into the air then walked through it. "There." I smirk.

Justin walked through and had a coughing fit. "What the hell? Did you pollute this with toxic fumes or something?"

I ignored this and walked down the stairs into the living room to sit down before they all got down here. I have six brothers and three sisters. Yup, my parents were not afraid of populating this Earth one bit. The oldest, Mark was nineteen years old and was already in college up in Washington. Personally I think it's just to be with his little go-lucky girlfriend. The youngest, Aqua was eight.

I stumbled into the kitchen to get a grape flavored Propel, only to find Aqua laughing with Germy about Ric sitting on the whoopie cushion. I let out a laugh too.

"Hey, Lu?" Germy smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Could you take Aqua to her school? There's still so much to pack up for the move. You can take my car if you want, just get it back in one piece by the end of the day will you?" Germy begged.

"Sure." I grabbed the car keys hovering over his head and had Aqua running towards the back door.

"You know I was kidding about that kid, didn't you?" Ric asks.

"Yeah." I sigh, letting it go.

"You're my girl!" He smiled, leading into one of our catch phrases of my life.

"And you're my gentleman." I reply with a curtsy. We both laughed. I ended up getting the hick-ups. So I got a mouth full of the Propel and downed it in one gulp. Hick-ups cured.

"I can't believe you're moving!" Abigail screamed as she ran towards the car in the High School Parking lot.

"Don't remind me." I groaned, walking through the parking lot only to meet a few questioning looks heading in my direction.

"But come on, I'm going to be losing my best friend in the whole wide world!" She huffed.

Abigail was a unique person. She usually wore all black- that included the acessories and pitch black lip stick. And her red hair stunningly pretty. That was when it wasn't under a black hat.

We were about the only two weird-o's in High School but that was fine by me. We got each other, and that was more than I could ask for.

"I'm not abandoning you by choice, Abi."

"You might as well be!" She pouted. She was always great at making me feel guilty.

"It's only to Washington."

"Yeah, no big deal just it's on the other side of the country! This isn't like moving to different districts, this is BIG, Luna! Why can't you see that?" She said flinging her fist in the air as a silent protest.

"I might be able to see if your giant hands aren't in my face."

"Thanks for the self-esteem boost, Lu."

"What are best friends for?" I smile.

"I'll only be able to see you if a miracle happens and Santa is EXTRA generous this year, Lu. Do you feel my pain?" She frowned. I'd be moving to La Push, a small reservation next to an even smaller town-Forks. If only's floundered around my mind. If only my dad didn't get that job as a lawyer for a firm there. I was only seventeen so it's not like I could protest where we would go... I just kinda had to oblige.

"Sorry."

"But we'll Skype and E-mail and Facebook and you'll use Twitter every five minutes , right?" She looked hopefully into my eyes. I could barely hold back my tears, I'd miss Abi that's for sure. My crazy best friend who always thought that going Goth was a pacifistic way of protesting the Hollywood illusion of girls everywhere. And that we are more than just a toy. I loved this about her. That, and the fact every Friday we took it upon ourselves to drive around Wal-Mart at one o'clock in the morning on her dad's pickup truck in the back screaming at the top of our lungs just for the heck of it. Then we would get stares and people saying, 'It's just because their young'. When really, it was just because it was Luna and Abigail. The two girls that blood-promised on taking over this town and fighting evil. I guess there's only one super hero now.

I'd miss my Best Friend.

* * *

><p><strong>This plot just wouldn't get out of my head so, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! I plan on being good and updating as often as I can. I've been having major writers block with my other stories and my computer wouldn't let me update my other story so I hope it lets me upload this chapter. I'm making it my New Year's resolution to update more often... <strong>

**The more you review the more I'll update? ;) Dealio?**

**Come to the dark side and review... We have cookies. :) **

**Love,**

**~Heartstwirl**


	2. The Life I Once Had

**Hey there! Me again. I got two alerts, so that's good enough for me! So thanks to those who did. You're probably why I updated so quick! That, and I really enjoy writing this story. Even if nobody is reading. If by some slim chance somebody is reading this... click that little review button when you're done reading? It's free !**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. **

**A/N: Some of my characters have colorful language which is precisely why it's rated 'T'. So, if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen. (I'm saying this in the most polite manner...)**

**Thanks for clicking on my story, I love you for it. :D I really hope you like Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- The Life I once Had<p>

Sometimes life doesn't work out in any old way you want. Sometimes life simply sucks. It sucks when all you do is wait and wait. Wait for something or someone to save you. I just simply wanted so badly for my mom to take my hand and lead me through the fire I was about to run into. But I can't.

I can't think about _her. _

I always thought she was coming back. But she never was, I simply had to get my head around it. Somehow, I was just going to have to deal with this.

What most people probably don't know is that my mother, Susan Marie Soto was born and raised in La Push as was my father. Somehow my dad was in a blood line of one of the most respected family name of the tribe- the Blacks. It's a long story but my father's name got switched ... somehow... to Soto.

"It'll be good for you, Lu." My father chirped upstairs. I was trying to avoid the fact that I was moving. Moving meant moving from Abigail-And if it meant that then I wanted nothing to do with it, even if she said not to worry and she'll text me every few seconds.

Rover, my eight-teen year old brother came hauling a bunch of suitcases into my room. He stopped then fell onto my bed.

"You're squishing my bra, Rover!" I squeal, making sure nobody else heard. What is with me and my draws that makes me so uncomfortable? I don't like talking about bras or periods unless I was with another girl. Why are girls so secretive about that stuff, anyways? I would surely never know- even if I was one. But I did know one thing for sure, if males ever knew all the cramps and bleeding we endure on a monthly basis, there would be alot less "16 & Pregnant" shows. Maybe it'd just be because they wouldn't want to stick their penis up into where blood had been recently streaming out of? Well... it can't be that I mean there's enough pad and tampon commercials as it is. I will never know.

Rover blushed a threw my bra in my face. Ah, I love brothers. Especially ones who are a little bit too comfortable with touching bras. I know Justin and Mark would probably let me pick up my own bra, but Rover was so comfortable with me he just threw it at me. Lovely. Maybe this had to do with our little gap within age? Rover was nine months older than me. And still annoyed the hell out of me.

"Gee, Thanks."

"Are you packed yet? We aren't going to have all day, you know? Tomorrow we are enrolled into THE La Push High School on THE reservation!" He says while giving big motions with his hands. Sometimes I think Rover and Abigail may be perfect for each other; with big hands and doing exaggerated hand motions. Don't tell Abigail I said that, she would totally freak. She much more likes my younger brother Ryan, the Rock 'N Roll listener in the family. I liked any kind of music personally, if the artist was good and I could relate- I'd love them.

"Not yet, Rover. I'm just getting my comforter off then I need to pack my make-up and stuff." I yawn, it was four o'clock in the morning and I still hadn't gotton anything for breakfast OR a good caffinated drink.

"Well hurry up, Lu. I'm getting antsy- I wonder what it'll look like? Ya'know, where mom and dad grew up. I wonder what mom would think of the place?" He smiled getting up and going back to the hallway.

I couldn't help but smile back, giving him a heartwarming hug along with it. I loved my family more than anything, but I also loved my town. I loved the way the sun shined down on my skin, how it completely lifted me off any bad mood I was in. And most of all, I loved the people. Despite the mean girl's and the, well, basically that's all on the despite part. I loved Cocoa Beach and the crazy people in it. And most of all, I loved my house. It was nestled right on the shore of the Atlantic Ocean where there was always surfing water. Not to meantion my friend Tony who worked at a funnel cake stand always gave me a free one at precisely three o'clock. I loved that physco surfer-serving-funnel-cake dude.

I got all my belongings finally packed inside a suitcase and ran toward the the two white vans. It must've seemed bizarre to see a girl go inside one of these things. Especially when all my dad would rant about was how rapists would catch you in a big white van and keep you there until you bled to death. My father was quite a character... maybe that was why I loved him so much. He definatly added to the crazy people in town's list with his squeaky clean-cleaning ways and his bizarre stories on how a rapist will pick me up. Huh.

I sat down in a seat near the back of the van. If I cried I definatly didn't want Daniel, my four-teen year old pain in my ass brother to start teasing me with the same old stuff like,

"You're such a girl, Luna! Man up and stop crying!" or, "Stop acting like you're bleeding to death of murder or you'll end up in the _Mennn_tal Institution!"

Or some stupid come back like that. Really, they were such a disappointment to comebacks everywhere I don't think they even deserve a title of 'Worst Comebacks'.

I put my ear-buds in forcefully just to get the point across to my dad who sat happily in the front seat that I was not going to be happy with this move. In fact, I planned on the second I turned eight-teen that I'd come back to Florida and reunite with Abigail and have a job like my old friend Tony. Working at a stand wasn't that bad was it? I mean, sure low pay but it could probably let me have nessessities like water, apartment or free supply of Funnel Cakes right?

"Stop being such a mud in a stick!" My little sister Aqua yelled toward my direction.

"It's stick in the mud,you retard." I spat back.

"That's not a nice word!" She retaliated.

"Well the world's not nice!" Oh, did I know how unfair it could be! "So get used to it!"

"Oh my god, don't tell me I have to stay in this van, Dad." My younger brother Phil moaned.

"If it's assigned to you, Phil- Then yes." My dad ordered. My dad was always a big organizer so he assigned which cars which kid would ride in.

"We're all going to die before we get off this van, if Luna keeps her big-ass mouth open!" my sister Kali, who's an astounding thirteen years old. Praise the Lord.

"Language Girls!" Dad screams.

"I really like this boy in my class named Nick, he's SO cute and always twirls my hair." My sister Annabelle fantacises.

"Oh my God!" Phil Complained.

"He's a no good, rotton asshole, Anna! All he wants in a motherfucker to wipe ass all over !" I fume. "He's a twat!"

Annabelle and Aqua smiled then started giggling. "TWAT TWAT TWAT!"

"LUNA ROSE SOTO!" My Dad yells from the front seat. He calms down enough to say,

"I don't want another word from you."

"Asshole." I remark quickly. Not quickly enough apparently.

"It's like you kids have no respect for authority." My dad sighs depressingly as if admitting defeat.

I just smile and look out the window. Finally we drove down to the airport. God knows how much my father spent on airline tickets. I kind of felt guilty in a way, but soon got over this when the flight attendant gave me chocolate covered pretzels with a clear cup of Sprite.

I silently hummed the lyrics to one of my favorite songs- "Drops of Jupiter" By Train, acoustic version of course when my Ipod played it. As I took a small bite of my pretzel I peeked a look outside the airplane's small circular window. I was surprised, it was so beautiful and elegant. If you could ever call a piece of land elegant, that is. You could faintly make out the rough edges of the mountains and the flat plains that stretched a mile beside them. The land was made up of rich greens and silent speckles of color from flowers where in reality were miles on end long.

I smiled to myself.

"Isn't it beautiful?" My dad smiled, his arm around me as he leaned closer to me to get a better look. "Almost as pretty as my questionable daughter Luna."

"Dad..." I slightly smiled, but probably appeared as a smirk. I knew my dad loved me and all but I had a slight feeling that he saw my mom in me. My mom had long, drape-y brown ringlets that glistened a caramel color in the sun. She had full lips and a petite nose. With small, but gental eyes the color of the ocean. I loved her. We all had loved her.

"Get some sleep, Kiddo will you? I couldn't stand you being grumpy for the rest of the plane ride." He patted me on my shoulder and put Aqua in his place, silently going back to his seat behind me. "You know where to get me." He winked.

"Sissy?" Aqua sighed, trying different positions to get comfortable.

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold me?" She lifted her arms up.

"Aqua..." I warn.

"Pleeeease?"

"Aqua, we already been over this. You're a big girl now." I tell her. All these last few months we've been trying to get her to be by herself to go to sleep in her room, and we thought we made some success. She'd been sleeping with my dad in his bed all her life. Especially when mom was sleeping there. But lately she'd been showing her face in my room. I think resemblance was key to this child.

"But sometimes big girls need some help too."

I looked at her whiny aqua eyes and gave in. This child knew which buttons to push.

She snuggled up into arms, as if I were holding her as a baby. With a few sighs of content she finally opened her mouth and said,

"Will you read to me?"

"Big girls-" I start only to get interrupted by her.

"Need help too."

"Fine, Aqua. I don't have a book with me right now, though." I say.

Her eyes got big and bright with exhillaration.

"Make up one!" She squealed. Louder than she probably was supposed to because I got a few dirty looks from Mr. Laptop dude over there and his trashy looking wife.

"Shh...Aqua!" I whisper. "We have to be quite! Remember?"

"Yes!" She took her voice down. To Aqua, this was all a game.

"I have nothing to make up one with." I say irritated after a long moment of silence.

"Well..." She said her head getting off of my shoulder and looking around. "There!"

She pointed out the window. The scenary had drastically changed and we were currently in a different state I think. This had a whole different texture to it, it held fog and a ray of sunshine streaming through the clouds. One thing was for sure. We were definatly not in Florida anymore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey!" Justin yelled, roughly waking me up from a dreamless sleep.

"What?" I said in a grumpy tone.

"Stop irritating everyone, Justin." Ryan said, obviously Justin woke him from his sleep as well-looking at the massive bed head he had. Ryan made an effort to try and go back to sleep, but at the looks of it, to no avail.

"We're here! Can you believe it? La Push!" He said happily.

"You dimwit, it's Seattle- Not La Push." Kali noted, obviously irritated by his stupidity.

"Close enough, you spaz."

"Oh my god, I wake up to this?" I comment.

"Calm down, kids." Ric said.

We soon got off the plane to the scent of fabreeze and Panda Express. I hated airports. Especially all the crap in the stores that they try and have you buy before you either board the plane or leave.

"Ohh, Ohh!" Annabelle squealed. She was headed towards the store displaying teddybears and comic figureines.

"Annabelle, come here! We can't all be seperated!" Germy protested. This was a lost cause now, since all my family members drifted off into different stores.

"Hey! Ryan!" My uncle Ricardo yelled out to him.

"I'm just going to get some more hair gel! Be back in a minute!" Ryan shouted back.

I took this time to head off into the book store on my right.

"Where are you going?" Dad questioned.

"Just to get a book or two. Geez Dad, chill out."

"Okay, but be back here in twenty minutes. We need to catch our train in an hour."

"Fine, Fine." I wave away the three adults.

I skipped over to the Teen Fiction. I got frusterated when all that was there was gooey romance novels with some supernatural being. Then I got more angry when I saw a book on parenthood. Hello! We all aren't sex-craved teenagers here. I got a sympathetic look towards an older lady when she saw me reading the title of a book called, "Teen Pregnancy: What should YOU do?". I quickly put it back. God knows what that lady was thinking.

Deciding that Teen Fiction didn't have anything I wanted, I quietly went over to the Sci-Fi and Mystery. I settled for a novel about a mystery in a town where there's been murders. Simple story line, but it seemed okay.

I went up to the check out counter and bought my book. Suddenly the clerk gave me a small smile and slid a thin book into my bag. I took a look only to see the dreadful,"Teen Pregnancy: What should YOU do?" book. I took in a deep breath before asking her,

"What's this?"

"Oh, thought you wanted this." She smiled. "No charge, honey. How far along are you?... if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm not-" I begun, but out of the corner of my eye I saw the old lady with a bittersweet smile settled on her face.

I ran out of the book store. I don't think fast enough, though- Considering. I pitched that ugly book halfway to the designated area where my father sat. That had to be the most emabarrasing moment of my life. The two sets of sympathetic eyes one ME. ME of all people. Abigail was going to have a good laugh about this tonight.

"What's wrong?" Uncle Ric asked me worriedly.

"Nothing... it's nothing." I reassured myself. I nodded a couple times and shook it off.

We were on the train in less than thirty minutes. I kind of liked trains. Because they never stopped. They were always on the right track. Always. I would compare myself to a train when I was in Florida. Then I would say me-The train- encountered a hurricane- my dad- who made me fly up and onto a different track which I didn't want to be on and would eventually end in me flying off of a cliff and dying.

I already seen this coming.

After the train we drove the rest of the way. Finally, and I do mean finally in the most exaggerated way because I was thinking of committing suicide by the end of my ride with my siblings- we got there. And no, it wasn't a big house. More, it was a medium sized house. Nothing at all like I was used to at the old house. I liked my old house because we all had seperate rooms. Own space. Now, it looks like we wouldn't get that luxury.

"HEY! LISTEN!" My uncle Ric yelled over the constant chatter in the van.

It went silent. My dad finally spoke in a strong voice,

"Here's the deal." he looked at us only to see glares beyond words. I swear, if he didn't give me my own room I would bite my head off.

"Give me-" Ryan started.

"Shut it!" Germy yelled.

"Here's the deal." My father repeated. " Phil and Daniel are a in a room,"

"Aww! I hate Phil! He always sets flies on fire in his room!" Daniel complained.

"Do not!" Phil defended himself.

"Yes you do, you idiot I saw it just yesterday!"

"BE QUIET!" Uncle Ricardo screamed.

"Justin, Ryan, and Rover in a room." Dad continued.

"Hell yeah!" Ryan smiled, high-fiving Rover. Both seemed elated to be in a room while Justin shyly looked the out the window. I kind of felt bad. Kinda.

"Now the girls, Aqua and Annabelle are together." Dad read off the list. All I heard was Annabelle's moaning.

"Be quiet, you jerk!" Aqua said, burning her short fuse.

"And Kali and Luna." Dad read off quickly. I was silently stabbing myself. Kali seemed happy, but I was far from it. Rooming with a thirteen year old girl while being seventeen is less that the ideal situation.

"Aren't you happy?" Kali said slightly disappointed by my glazed expression.

"Sure, I can teach you all the swear words in the book!" I say, coming back to reality. I jumped off of the van, landing in soft green grass.

"Really?" Kali said, a hopeful look on her face.

"Really." I laughed. Oh, I was just laughing inside right now.

Kali got an elated expression and ran into the house with her suitcase.

"I'll make sure to get us a good room!" She yelled to me.

I really doubted I'd get anything less. I had a knick for persuading people.

I looked at my surroundings. It was green. More green than Florida. But it didn't hold any elegance as Florida did; it was well... ugly. It could be pretty... but I had yet to see anything pretty in this disappointment of a town.

"Well, Welcome home Luna!" Dad smiled.

He said this was home. But God, it felt like it was far from it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Did you enjoy? <strong>

**Well, if you were curious about all her siblings and parents I'm going to get a list going. I'm only going to tell you their ages because I think it ruins it if you describe all of them. You have to let room for the imagination, right?**

**The Soto Family:**

**(Adults I'm not going to put ages. They would get embarrassed. ;) )**

**Uncles: Germy and Ricardo.**

**Dad: Zackary Soto.**

**Mother: Susan Marie Soto**

**Girls**

**Aqua- 8 years old.**

**Annabelle-10 years old.**

**Kali-13 years old.**

**Luna- 17 years old.**

**Boys**

**Phillip "Phil" - 13 years old (Kali and Phil are fraternal twins.)**

**Daniel- 14 years old.**

**Justin- 15 years old.**

**Ryan- 16 years old.**

**Rudy "Rover"- 18 years old.**

**Mark- 19 years old. **

**So... again, thanks for reading. I have the slight feeling I'm talking to myself on here. **

**Penny for your thoughts? :) **


	3. Mark's Return

**Hello! Thanks for the review! I really enjoyed reading it, and hope more of you do so... but I won't push it... buttt if you happen to have time to click the review button after you're done, I'd greatly appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, and probably will never in my life.**

**Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :DD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Mark's Return.<p>

La Push decided to awaken something in my father today. He woke everyone at six o'clock sharp. Sometimes, despite my ongoing love towards my family I hated them. No one in their right mind would even consider waking me at six o'clock. Apparently my father decided that he was only exception. Wrong.

"Go away!" I whine while he takes my comforter off me. "STOP!"

Screaming and whining all the way to the bathroom I bathe in the safety of the shower. I hated La Push already. Kali and I got into a big argument over who would get the bed next to the window. Which was already marked my territory since I was the eldest. Apparently that didn't get across to her. She had to swish her brown hair back and forth whining the whole damn night. I officially gone mad.

"EVERYONE MEET IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Germy yelled down the hallway. Unfortunaty, ruining my somewhat peaceful shower.

"Get off of me, you prostetic barbie!" Rover suddenly hit the bathroom door.

"Shut your mouth then, r-tard!" Kali screeched. I got out of the shower and popped my head out the door to see what this noise was about. Only to see, Ms. Princess trying to beat up Rover, a guy like fifty times her size.

"It's too early for this, you guys." I complain.

"Take that you little girl!" Rover smirked, flopping onto Kali while she squirmed away.

"I am a girl!" She remarked.

"Please..." I moaned, closing the door. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and put on chapstick. I wasn't trying to impress anybody at the dinky little town anyways so I doubt that I needed any make up. I put on my cloths which consisted of flare jeans, a tank top and a sweatshirt. I really didn't need anything more. If I looked like death my first day, who cared? Not me that's for sure.

"Thank God, I thought you died in there!" Kali smiled, skipping into the bathroom.

I focused my train of thought onto my room. It was a plain room, white walls nothing to it. Except for the window. It seemed to be made out of stained glass- mosaic artpiece. Of course, Kali didn't know what that was so she remarked how it was 'pretty'. It was anything but that. It was _beautiful_. You just didn't get this kind of art anymore. Not like this shifted my mood towards La Push. I still hated the pine scent of the shit hole.

I set my dirty cloths on my bed and got some clean socks at my top drawer of my dresser. I got my converse on and figured I looked better than nothing. Steadily jogging down the creaky stairs, I got into the living room. It was a cicular shape which was very odd. Especially because I was in this crap hole.

"Good morning, Lu." Mark said. My eyes basically buldged out of my sockets. Who? What? When? Where? and Why? Why was Mark suddenly here? He said he was in Washington, sure I figured I'd be in the same state as him but here? Why was he here? He never came over to see us. I'd always assumed it was the distance until I overheard him fighting with Germy about seeing me.

I always thought that he didn't like me too much. Especially after mom, he seemed even more content with not seeing me.

His eyes seemed warm and welcoming. Something that was lacking in our family for a while. He wrapped his arms around me and I swear his arms were a billion times as muscular as they were when he last came over. See, Mark was a nerd. Always has been, probably always will be. But his present appearance makes me question otherwise. He was always the person to play with a chemistry set instead of a football. He hated football- better word, despised it. He really only liked the cheerleaders. But, I blamed it on his teenage boy hormones. I still blame it on that.

"Woah." I exclaim. "When and why did you decide that taking steriods was OKAY?"

I never imagined Mark to be the steroids type. But maybe Washington influenced him in a bad way.

He gave me a boyish smiled and pulled me into a near no-breatheing hug. I swear, if you were there to see me go black and blue you would die too. "Luna, I missed you so much."

What was with Mark? He never said these things. The only time I ever heard him say 'I miss you' was with his little twit of a girlfriend-Trina, and with mom. Only, I don't think anybody could ever miss Trina. Trina was a little skank with too much spunk.

"Ditto."

"MARK!" Aqua screetched, nearly falling down the stairs with excitement. Somebody gave the devil some chocolate.

-.-.-.-.-

"Mark, could you drive the teenagers to school?" Dad asked.

"Sure." He said nervously. He looked at me for a breif moment, somehow I thought I saw a glimmer of protectiveness in his eyes- but as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

Flipping into reality I smiled at him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Here you are, La Push High School." Mark smiled, his arm on the passenger seat while turning his head in our direction. I gulped a little too loud. All of the people looked the same here- Tan skin, with brown or black hair. Brown eyes.

If it wasn't obvious already, I wouldn't fit in. I did have a tan complexion. As inherited by my father. But my mom came from a different tribe also, so my complexion naturally was a few shades lighter. Basically, I was a doppelganger of my mother. And sometimes it wasn't so bad, my mother was really beautiful but sometimes it was really awful. Like when relatives would give me the sympathetic eyes, and a bittersweet smile to go along with it. As if I needed sympathy. I was strong and independant, last thing I needed was somebody to lean on. And if by some reason I did need someone, I had enough men in my life to last a lifetime. And god forbid if I found _love _here. Last thing I needed was to become a needy and clingy girl star attraction from a sappy love story. I hated those stories. They weren't realistic anyways.

"Come on, out we go!" Ryan smiled, running outside the jeep. Sometimes that kid really got to me. But then again, every single sibling I had did.

I slowly made my way out, feeling the pavement around my feet. In Florida, there was always sand dragged in by the cars. It gave it a home-y feeling. Now, it was just cold wet pavement. Nothing home-y here.

"You good, Lu?" Mark asked. Despite his distaste for me, he had a concerned look on his face about me.

"I'll be fine. I've always been fine." I mumble. Walking up to the school where my siblings all ran into. I pull my hood of my sweatshirt up, I was a long way from Florida. And I couldn't shake all the stares that were heading my direction. They were all... stareing. I hated stares.

"Look at the new girl!" One girl with olive-dyed hair giggled.

"A sweatshirt? Hottt." A boy with combat boots smiled.

As I made my way towards the school I heard more remarks similar towards those. Except a little twig who decided to hit me with a thousand bricks.

"Isn't she the daughter of that woman who slept with all those men?" she twirled her hair. "She apparently died from STD's... Wouldn't surprise me if her daughter's the same way." a glare escaped her eyes, and right then I wanted to hang myself. Give me a rope and I'll do it!

Rover and Justin stopped dead in their tracks. I kept walking. I kept walking and didn't stop until I heard the little 'ding' as signal for entry from the main office.

If I made it through this day, it'd be a miracle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the secretary explained where all the classes were located, she gave me my scedule and wished me good luck.

I went through the crowd with less difficulty than I thought it would be. As I looked on my schedule I realized I was late by two minutes. I eventually got to room 127 where Mr. Blarea sat contently in his chair.

Everyone was already in their seats, silently stareing at me as I walked in. That walk across the room felt like fifty miles to me. All their sets of brown eyes landed on me someway, somehow. And to be honest, I wasn't so sure if I liked it. What I really wanted to do was flip them off.

"Ahh..." Mr. Blarea said, looking at my schedule with sudden curiousity. "Ms. Soto." his face fell.

"Hello." I blush, considering everyone was silent and all eyes were on me.

"I know your father," he smirked, signing his signature on the paper. He handed me the paper back.

"Thank you." I whisper. Enough so that only he could hear.

"And your mother." He replied quickly. "WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT, CLASS."

There were random, 'hello's' from the class. "Would you mind introducing yourself?" He asked.

"No." I sigh, the introductions were always the most awkward of them all. He gestured for me to step infront of the classroom. I did as he asked and said,

"My name is Luna. I come from..." I took a noticably loud gulp. Public speaking wasn't my thing, never was and probably never will. But it wasn't my nature to be so shy, but suddenly in this classroom I did. "I come from Cocoa Beach, Florida."

"Thank you, Luna." Mr. Blarea stated. "You may take a seat next to Kim in the back."

I made my way across the room to the place I was a minute ago. Mr. Blarea talked on and on about the history of Forks, Washington and why we should become scientists. Really I didn't care.

When I took a seat next to a girl supposivly named Kim I felt heat around me. A moment ago it felt cold, but now it felt warm-hot, even. As my fingers went to reach to get my pencil towards the front of my desk I felt an instant sensation of warmth.

That's when I figured the heat was radiating off of these two guys that vagely resembled Mark's biesep looking self this morning.

This was my first step to learning that in La Push, things aren't always as they seem.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Dislike it? Anything at all? And, I'm thankful for the one review, one favorite and two alerts! Thanks to those who did so! <strong>

**Review? XD **

**Love, **

**~Heartstwirl. (And yes, I am convinced that hearts do twirl. Mine would, if I was ever around Paul. :D)**


	4. Determination

**Hi everyone! Just delayed updating a bit because I was watching football. That has to be the most lame excuse in the book. But, it was for my dad. I'm the only one of his children who will scream when my team gets a touchdown. He was so proud of me when I finally started understanding it this year. See, to my family football is a holiday(To my dad anyways). But enough of that...**

**Hmm... To make up for lost time, I decided to put a little bit of the La Push hotties in this chapter. And make no assumptions, I wrote this at nine o'clock at night and somehow spent two hours on this. What can I say, I love you(Not in a creeper/rapist sort of way). Anyways..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. Though, for bragging purposes I'd like to own Paul. =D**

**Thanks for reading... hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Determination<p>

School wen't by so slow, though I made a friend in Kim. Kim was my partner in my history class with Mr. Blarea.

I figured I needed some sort of weapon to go to school in La Push. La Push was over-populated with boys on Steriods. I wasn't so good in the streets at getting weapons, but I could find a way. I always do.

You know what was the worst? The worst was the fact that Kim's boyfriend Jared and his pack of friends wouldn't even look me in the eyes. It's as if somebody spooned out their eyes and were ashamed to look up. Is it just me, or is it polite to look in the eyes of the person you're talking to. Because if things changed in La Push, I'd like to know.

Kim was basically my best friend for the day. I couldn't even imagine what I'd do without her by my side. But even then, there seemed to be something hidden amoung her open brown eyes. Her eyes kept drifting in the direction of the Class A douche bags. I mostly ignored my discovery the rest of the day.

It was two thirty when the bell rang, indicating that the school day was over. I was most releaved that I didn't have to deal with those huge guys. Truth be told, a girl that averages at a height of five foot three was pretty damn scared of those boys. Either they failed five grades or were secretly wanting to join the WWE. Either one, I was screwed.

I was making my way down the stairs to Marks car when I realized Mark talking to the guys. I quickly made my way towards them, keeping a low profile and hiding in a bush.

"-No", "-imprinted on her, no." those were all the sounds I figured out. I was no excellent in the hearing department either, since half my day was spent blasting my Ipod to the maximum volume in my ears. I couldn't say that my ears appriciated this much.

I saw Jared give Mark a sturdy nod before him and his possey trudged away. Why was Mark even socializing with these guys, he was NOTHING like them. And from what I hear, they weren't the amazing Chemistry geeks like him. For God's sake, he was supposed to be studying at University not with them.

It took Mark a minute to realize I was in the bushes and I didn't really want to blow my cover, either. Mark walked over to the bushes and coughed really loud, acknoledging my presence.

"Why are you hiding in the bushes?"

"Because I can!" I say stubbornly. I wouldn't admit to anything, I have too much pride for that.

"Luna, get in the car." Mark said, finally exhausted. People could get exhausted by talking to those idiots. Some people told me their GPA was about 1.0 . Who gets that low of a GPA I wonder? Those guys on steriods that is.

"Where's Rover?" I question, sitting in the front seat and not seeing the lost soldier.

"Sick." He said in a monotone. He said this as if he's said it a million times before. And, to be honest, I don't know if I liked it.

"Did he catch a cold or something?" Justin asked curiously.

"Something like that."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We got home and right then I wanted to go to the beach. Beachs just screamed at me,

'Luna! Lunnnnaaaa! Come and get me!'

And, I figured I'd be welcome since my uncles and Mark were going for some bonfire. I enjoyed bonfires- just something about the coziness.

"I haven't seen Billy in awhile. God, it'd be good to see him." My dad remineced.

"And Sue! She's a spirit!" Ric smiled, overly delighted.

Germy stayed silent, but laughing in the appropriate times. Germy being back here caused more stress on him than he needed it to I believe. Ever since he came here he hasn't been the same. Sure, funny but there was a slight sadness to his funny things-if that's possible.

"Dad, I want to go to the beach." I declared. Mark gritted his teeth in protest, but honestly, I could care less.

"Why don't you stay home with your sisters?" Ric answered.

"I haven't catched a wave in weeks and if you expect me to be somewhat happy in this shit hole, pay up."

"Lun-" Dad started.

"Don't 'Luna' me. I'm an adult-Basically an adult so I can make my own decisions without your permission. I mean, come on, we used to have bonfires all the time back in Flordia." I grin, happy with my rebuttle.

"Well, you're not in Florida anymore," Mark fumed. I seriously was scared now. I swear if steam could be coming out of his ears- it would be.

"Then don't expect me to be happy the rest of my time here. Because as soon as that seven in seventeen turns to an eight, you'll be eating dust. That's how fast I'll be out of here." I challenge.

"Fine." Dad sighs, giving up. He's never really been a good debator, a doubt he'd ever be one.

"YES!" I scream, hugging them each.

"Daddy, can we come?" My three bratty sisters chime in.

"Here's the deal. We'll be on the West side of the beach, okay?" Mark says lightly. "You can have the East side. Do not come to our bonfire."

"Why?" Kali asked.

"Because no girls are allowed." Mark smiled, obviously happy with the shit he was putting in our mouths.

"Why is the bonfire so important? Do you have that annoying girlfriend with you?" I asked, fed up with him.

"No." Mark said. "We broke up."

I don't know if I was happy for this confession or sad. But apparently looking at my expression it was really happy.

"Congradulations!" I hug him. "I knew she was a druggie."

Mark tore me out of his embrace and walked out the door. Somebody was a little too emotional.

"This is exactly why you can't come." Rover said, trudging down the stairs not looking at me-out the door he goes!

"What's wrong in this family?" Kali said, going to her room. Or should I say my room? Our room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I grabbed an oversized bag that was in the hallways closet. It was rainbow colored with black trim. I loaded everthing in there while the girls were going to get dressed into bathing suits. After the awkwardness with Mark, I wasn't sure the offer still stood. I was taking it as a yes, we still could. Everyone in my family either went to that stupid sexist bonfire, or were out with their new friends. I'd show them, maybe I'd even hit on his little friends. Either way, I was going to the beach.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As we walked over to the beach, I could already feel the richness of the air against my skin. God, I've been deprived for too long. I ran to the water, testing it out to see if it was warm. To my luck it was. But on the bummer side, it was mellow- the darn ocean was mellow. Aqua squealed with delight over this. But I was far from it, but I suppose this would have to suffice.

"Stop acting like a spaz," Kali mimicked Rover. It was funny the way Rover looked at her, as if he was the same Rover. But I could see him in a different light, he was more sculpted and he was settling on a bronzer skin tone with his brownish hair turning to pitch dark black. I saw my older crazy brother in him, no matter how much he turned. He glanced at me and smiled. He smiled the same old goofy grin as before all this, except this time his teeth seemed sharper, more precisely to a point.

I saw the group, which barely payed attention to me because they were eating like they were deprived of food for years.

"Luna!" Annabelle squirmed, twisting around in the water giggling about her waves she made. "Do you think you could surf on these?"

"No, Annabelle I don't." I sigh. I figured it was time for me to take the plunge, I dipped underwater. It was warm, yet cool at the same time. I surfaced to get air and found myself in the middle of Aqua, Annabelle and Kali's waterfight.

"Race you to the shore!" Kali screamed, fighting Annabelle to fall down. I simply enjoyed slowly swimming to the shore. It was amazing how it felt- to be in your natural habitat as if. All of them eventually got to the shore after me.

"Ha ha, you lose, Aqua!" Annabelle mused.

"No! You played unfair!" Aqua pouted.

"Did not!" Kali yelled.

"I never claimed I didn't." I defend. All of them broke out into smiles. "Race you to Rover." I whisper in my quietist voice I could manage. They all broke out into an all out sprint. All Except Kali. She just stared at me for a moment.

"Let's go!" I smile, she dragged me to the bonfire basically.

Lets just say my father wasn't as joyous as we were. He was all out pissed.

My hair was drying into a mixture of curls that framed my face.

"Luna-" My dad said.

"Let's introduce everyone!" Billy smiled. He made a motion towards the starting people to my left's log.

"Leah."

"Sue."

"Seth."

"Brandy."

"Jacob."

"Jared."

"Paul."

Paul glanced up my way and eyes went big. He took one gulp and looked at Sam.

If my dad was pissed already, words couldn't explain how mad Mark looked.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Like it? <strong>

**Also, if my teachers are being super nice tomorrow and don't give me loads of homework, expect to see an update in a day or so. **

**Happy New Year! 2012! Woo! (I'm late...)**

**P.S. If you review, you'd make my day. I mean seriously. When I got that one review and it popped up I was like 'Ohhhhhhhh Yeahhhhhh!' and the rest of 2011 was the best. So... on that note,**

**Review? ( If I could get every time you reviewed to have a cannon of virtual confetti to explode on your computer screen, TRUST ME. I would.) XD**


	5. Do You Know It Hurts?

Ta da! Bet I surprised you didn't I? :D I found some inspiration to do another chapter because of a lovely fan-fiction I read! (And I can't leave you on a cliffy!) Anyways, will you please forgive me for being such a bad author? Hopefully this makes up for it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, unfortunately. If you have any contact to SM, please tell her to share. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Do You Know It Hurts?<p>

"We're going to go to the house, excuse us Billy." Sam excused himself. I had no idea who he was but something told me he was the leader of this whole steriod clan.

Sam forcefully pulled Paul away, but during all of this Paul never took his gaze off of me. His deep brown eyes were kind of hypnotizing. It was really awkward, especially since Mark never diverted his anger-filled glare from Paul. Rover seemed to take a liking towards this scene while scarfing down a hotdog. I still looked at Rover with curious eyes, he'd changed and I couldn't help it that I felt as if he went to the dark side. It wasn't my fault - he hadn't talked to me in weeks.

"Mark's going to kill you, Paul!" Aqua burst into hysterical giggles from her spot on Germy's lap. Her hysterics took Mark's gaze off of Paul, but probably for merely a half of a second before he returned to glaring.

I sat Indian-style on the log watching the scene unravel before me. It seemed as if everyone here had a girl. This was so not a 'no girl's' bonfire. Mark: The dip shit.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice hinting at a sudden curiousity.

"Nothing, Luna." Ric answered. But to his dismay, I wasn't convinced.

"Obviously 'nothing' is wrong. Something is up. What is it?" I fume. Girls like me, with short fumes didn't last too long in this type of conversation without going all cat-fight on the individual we decide to fight.

"Just go back to the house." Mark yelled, obviously angered by my curiousity. Funny, I didn't know that being a concerned sister was a crime.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on!" I protest.

"Oh, please." Rover rolled his eyes. "Luna, just go. You don't belong here."

Suddenly, it all fell into place. I wasn't wanted here. I felt as though a thousand knives just went down and smashed my heart until it stopped beating. Yeah, family rejection hurt bad.

I saw Sam and Paul look at me with sad eyes. I don't need anyone's sympathy. Really, I don't. I had all I need of sympathy with my mom's funeral. With everyone saying, "You look just like your mother," or "She'd be so proud of you." all while Grams, my grandmother on my moms side cried on my shoulder telling me about my mom. And there, sitting in that church with a ocean blue casket infront of me I never shed one tear. I just looked. Waiting for my mom to get out of it and smile her warm smile while looking up at me... and laughing about how I fell for such an amazing prank played by my brothers. I kept waiting and _waiting_ until the service was over and they had to transfer the casket to the burial site.

It seemed so cruel to have my mother buried in the earth. Surrounded by dirt and grime, I mean, seriously, who are we to bury an amazing person underground? An amazing person who did absolutely nothing to deserve this. She was a wife, an amazing owner of an amazing diving tourist attraction, and most of all, she was my mother. She was probably the one who stood by my side even when I was wrong, and held me until I smiled. She was in most ways, an astonishingly well-rounded woman. Who, I felt we dishonored by throwing her into the ground. I just kept waiting for her to smile and say it's a joke.

I'm still waiting.

"You know what Rover, you're right." My eyes were dry, yet I almost had them filling up with tears in no time-threatening to escape. " I should've died with mom in that shark attack, huh? Then maybe you could've thrown me in the dirt too. Kill two birds with one stone, right?" I say in a grave voice. Before I knew it I was running, putting on an oversized t-shirt in the process.

I had no idea where I was running, all I knew was that I was running away from them. Far away. My mom's death still lurked in the dark side of my mind. And you'd think by all these years it would've got better. But it didn't. It probably got worse with time.

My eyes were focused, I began to just think about my muscles, how they were moving rythmically fast and sure. I let exasperated breaths of air out of my system. I was tired from everything, yet I still found it in me to keep running. At the end of the road I was running down, I felt nautious. I felt my body give in and crash down to the earth. I don't know which part of my body bled first, my knees or my palms. I didn't know but my one focus was me puking. My puking continued and continued, considering everything... it felt like lifetimes. At one point I thought I would puke out organs.

I stopped at some point and looked around me. I was infront of La Push's graveyard. It seemed almost distant now, like an old faded picture- untouched. I silently open the black gate. It was basically black picket fence in front but around it, it had chicken-wire. I sighed, I almost felt as if I was supposed to be here. I don't believe in anything like that, but sometimes you get a strange feeling. I had one of those now.

My bare feet felt numb yet I kept trudging forward. If I was supposed to be here, I should definatly give this my best shot.

I knew exactly where my mom's grave was. It was under a small weeping willow. Which now, I saw grew into a monstourous willow. I couldn't help but smile, I guess everything grows older... including me. My smile fell as I saw the fading gravestone underneath it's strong roots.

I wiped away the dirt with my t-shirt. I suddenly let go of everything bottled up inside me. All the hate, the sorrow, the need, and the want. It's funny how a piece of rock with one name can make you cry.

" **Susan Marie Soto "**

It read, following the dates and phrase. It all was too much. Too much to bare, and feel. I felt sick again, but not in the way you think. More in the way of taking my heart out of my chest. If I was meant to be here, I might as well confess.

"Mom..." I cried. " I-I don't know what to do... everything... it's all..." I sniffled, loosing myself throughout the tears. "It's all gone." I cried, cradleing my head in my hands. I stared at that god damn rock and admitted everything I kept inside.

"Mom, you always said I'm the only one to save me from myself." I gulp. "But what if I'm too weak to even know where to start?"

"You start by letting go." I looked around to see Paul, staring back at me. He walked forward, hesitantly sitting beside me.

"How do you know?" I ask shyly. An extra tear escaped my eyes.

"I speak from experiance." He sighed, laying down. "My dad died when I was four."

"I'm sorry." I say almost too quickly. I didn't like being put on spot, nor did I like people seeing me weak.

"You know all your family is looking for you? Mark is basically screaming at everyone to find you or else." He said, relaxingly looking toward the sky.

"So." I whisper. He laughs. And that's when my walls go up. I remember those words Ric told me about Paul. 'He's a conceided twit.' As far as I'm concerned, he's still a jerk.

"What's so humorous?" I growl.

"No need to get so offended." Paul snorts.

"I'm not offended!" I declare.

"Obviously you are." He boredly states.

"Shut up, Paul. You're annoying." I glare. I turn my gaze back at the sky, wishing there would be a tornado to rip off this guys head.

"Listen, What I mean is that Rover keeps talking about you as a badass." He says,"And really, all his talk seems to be overrating you."

"I can be a badass."

"Sorry, but from what I saw, no." He chuckles.

"You're such an ass." I roll my eyes, stomping out of the graveyard.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nope." I say, not looking at him.

"You can't just call someone an ass without him getting offended."

"I can't decide if you're stupid or just ignorant." I claim. "Obviously I was trying to offend you."

"Why?"

"Because you can't claim someone to be a badass and then decide she'd rather skip around in daisies." I squirm. "I am definatly not the daisy type of person, thank you."

"I- What is that smell?" He scrunches up his nose. "It smells horrible."

I remain silent.

"Lu-"

"I puked, okay?"

I concerned look appeared on his face.

"Is there something wrong?" Paul asked, all teasing disapated.

"No, now if you don't mind- I'm going home." I start walking, turning on Paul. I just wanted to get miles between us now. He was bi-polar.

"I'm not letting you go running, after you basically were puking up the USA."

"Well I'm not coming with you."

He gave me a pleading look. His eyes sad and worried like a lost puppy.

"Fine." I was defeated by a six foot ten teenaged boy possibly drugged up. Great.

He lead me to a rusty pick up truck.

"This must be a real chick magnet." I joke.

He responded with a wink as he got into the truck.

"Are you getting in?"

"Ew. This is gross." I respond. Who knew how many girls he had sex with in this truck. For all I knew, he could have had every girl in the La Push community.

"I never had sex with anyone in this truck, incase that was what you were thinking." Paul sighs.

I frown, am I that much of an open book?

"Do you have any sexually transmitted deaseases?" I ask.

"No, but even if I did, I'd have to sexually transmit them to you." Paul said.

I blush, looking down at my feet. When I open the door and look up I'm greeted by Paul's goofy grin.

"Just drive, God damn it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We drive back down to La Push beach. Everyone is in complete madness while Mark yells over them. Everyone stops what their doing when I step out of Paul's car. Something changed about Paul when he got out. He wasn't the same. He was more angry. And it didn't help at all when two of the younger boys said something including my name and 'hot'.

"Shut up Brady." Paul growled, stepping closer to me. Fortunatly, I stepped away from him. I still didn't know him like that. He was weird.

"Thank you Paul, but I think I can take my sister from here." Mark said possessivly. I already knew he didn't even like the sight of Paul. He grabbed my right arm with his hand, death gripping me.

"I think I should at least take her home." Paul said, grabbing my other arm for his own.

"I think I can drive myself home." I chime in. The steriod clan looked at all of us, then settled their eyes on me. Sam butted in,

"I think you all should let Luna decide for herself."

"I think she's just a child." Mark growled at Sam and Paul, as if seeing who was more a threat.

"I am not a child!" I protest, trying to escape his grip. But to no victory.

"I believe she's mine, now. Maybe you should let go, after all she's seventeen." Paul hissed.

I agreed with the second part of his statement. I didn't know what the hell he was talking about with the first.

"After all, she's _my _baby sister." Mark said, both of them held the same glare to each other. Never taking their eyes off of one another.

"But she's _my _im-" Paul started.

"PAUL!" Sam yelled, pointing to the forest. Paul stood there, about ready to blow until the steriod clan stepped in and lead him to the forest. Why teenaged boys were in the forest was beyond me. I catched them more as video game freaks than anything.

Mark turned away and lead me to where a portion of my family stood there shocked.

"I'll drive her home." Mark repeated to them, still death gripping me until we go to the car.

The way home was quiet, none of us said a word. I looked down most of the time, not meeting his glares when he occasionally gave them to me. I got out, and he trailed behind me into the house. Halfway there I turned around, catching him off gaurd.

"I don't need protecting, anymore Mark."

He pressed his fingers against the outside of his nose, obviously stressed.

"Not now, Luna."

"When then, next year? or the year after that and the year after that?" I yell.

"Luna! Not now." He said, walking into the house, side-stepping me. I was on the verge of crying... again. I hated this.

"You know it hurts?" I scream. I'm just comforted by silence and the click of a door shutting. Mark didn't care. Rover didn't care. How many more brothers would I have to lose before one of them started to care?

I can't lose them. I _won't._ That was the day I learned the second piece of information that in La Push, things aren't always what they seem.

* * *

><p>I know exactly where I'm going for this FanFiction, so I hope you come along for the ride with me. It will be a very interesting ride. :)<p>

Anyways, will you please **review**? It would be terrific, and no clowns would haunt you in your dreams! ( If you like clowns to haunt you in your dreams, then they won't? I doubt that was threatening to you... )


	6. The Black Eye

New Chapter! Woo! Just wanted to say before you read is that I really liked hearing the reviews for chapter four! (Which I forgot to mention last time around) And the last chapter I didn't proof read for any type-O's. So forgive me on that mistake. Anyways, great to see you! How's the wife and kids?

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Sorry for the emotional chapter last time, but... I kind of felt I needed to get that out there. And yes, Mark was very influential for the packs actions. The rest will be revealed, soon enough.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- The Black Eye<p>

I hated my life. So much, it almost hurt to think about it. I was now sitting on a bench outside La Push High School. Paul was watching me, again. I felt so uncomfortable when he gazed over at me- as if he could see through me. I didn't like this one bit.

Kim ditched me. Right after third period she decided she needed to come to Jared's aide. She offered for me to come with her, but I could tell when I'm not wanted by my brother- Rover. It was painstakingly obvious.

The next time I looked up, I found Paul walking straight toward me. Must we always meet this way? Rover kept giving Paul a look from behind. I was about to make my escape to the bathroom just when Paul came up to me.

"Hello there beautiful." He smiled. An automatic blush appeared to my cheeks, along with a heart-wrenching hate for him. I hated how I knew him for a course of 24 hours and he was already making me have butterflies. It just wasn't fair, and I hated feeling weak. Like I had no control over my _own _emotions.

"Sorry, Class awaits!" I smile, politely side-stepping his arrogance.

"We have a half an hour left." Paul said, his brows furrowing.

"Oh, I meant I have to talk to Kim for a second." I lie. Paul averted his gaze from me to Kim and Jared sharing an intimate moment together.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Um... I have something to do." My second lie in one day, this really is getting pathetic. But, it's necessary to get away from Paul with these lies.

"You are a horrible liar, Luna." His cockiness was at a high, I think I might need a gas mask.

"Just go away, Paul." I sigh, defeated already.

"What fun would that be?" He questioned.

"Tons of fun." I mumble. Looking down at the sandwich I prepared at home. It didn't look that appetizing anymore.

"You shouldn't become a comedian when you get out of High School, Luna. Scratch that off."

"Your input on what I should become means the world to me." I reply sarcastically.

He looked through me, it seemed. Maybe it's naive to think that, but he was so intriguing. Even if it was hard to admit that, he was. I don't know how and I don't know why, but he was. He slowly took his hand and swept away a lock of hair in my face, and tucked it behind my ear.

That's when reality hit me hard, I took my bag and walked away fast. Sharing the response of,

"I have to go." one last time. I looked back for the last time as I headed towards the door and saw Paul confused and Rover coming to the bench.

I didn't want to see _this _scene play out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day I came back with as much enthusiasm as the last. I didn't talk to Rover in the morning or even acknowledge Marks presence. If they didn't care anymore, why should I?

At lunch there were rumors being spread that Paul had a black eye. I didn't believe it, something told me Paul wasn't the one to get beat up, he was more likely the one to be causing the pain instead of receiving it.

As if a replay of yesterday, Paul came to sit beside me. He didn't say a word but something was off, because all he was staring at was Rover. He didn't look like he could contain himself, really. That's when I decided to talk.

"Hi Paul." This was awkward, I'm not usually the person to attempt conversation.

"Luna." Paul acknowledged. Speaking in a monotone with his eyes intently on Rover.

With one swift movement Rover and his gang switched to my table. Oh joy. I kind of liked solitude while it lasted.

I saw the faces when they appeared at my table, Jacob sat across from me while Rover, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Seth sat around the table as well. Kim took the seat on the other side of me.

"Nice seeing you all, but I have to go." I admit, looking at the clock. This time, I wasn't lying.

"Please stay." Kim pleaded. I couldn't really object my current only friend, so I had no choice but to stay. Paul placed an arm around me, leaning against the back of my chair. He seemed like he was trying to provoke someone. So on that note, I scooted away from him just enough so his arm fell.

"So Paul, how's the imprinting going? It doesn't look like it's going very well." Rover commented, playing with his food.

"Kid, don't test my limits. You're walking a fine line." Paul warned. But what I'd like to know is what imprinting was. Maybe it was some sort of disease? Maybe that's why his eye looked so bad?

"Don't talk like this in front of her, it's not fair." Kim starts, "She doesn't know."

Was she talking about me?

_Of course she is, stupid._

My conscience is now deciding to talk to me? Great.

I looked down embarrassed that I had anything to do with this. And wondering what they could possibly be talking about. A sudden question popped into my head. As well as a concern.

"Who punched you?"

A look passed between them...

"I did." To my surprise I looked over at Rover. Smiling a smile I would only guess would appear if you asked to take a picture of him.

"Why?" I asked with concern. Why would he even consider punching Paul, he didn't do anything to him as far as I'm aware.

"He was hitting on you." He gritted through his teeth.

"Your sister is not a baby anymore, kid." Paul snapped.

"As far as I'm concerned, yeah, she is." Rover snarled.

Paul chuckled darkly, "You will probably never understand."

"Dude, she hasn't even been kissed yet!" Rover complained. The table fell silent, everyone's eyes were on me. Turning scarlet I look down at my feet. Face palming myself,

"Really?" I asked Rover. "That was really necessary to tell?"

"Sorry." Rover whispered, looking down on his food.

"No, don't even be sorry. Just stop _trying _to protect me."

"I'm your big brother-"

"You lost that title the moment you told me I don't belong here."

"He's no good for you, Lu. He's bad."

"Don't tell me what's good or bad for me, Rover. You can't just punch every guy who hits on me." I plead.

"I-" Rover sighs.

"Just... don't." I said. " Come on Paul, obviously Rover has some things to think over."

I grabbed Paul by the arm and took him out of the lunch room.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To the nurses office."

"I don't need help, Luna."

"Yes you do, that could be infected." I point to an open wound around his black eye. It looked bad, and not to mention it was my fault basically. If only I was an only child.

"Everything heals, Luna." He claims.

"Please, Paul. Just go to the nurses office and get help? I feel really bad this happened and-" I ramble on and on until I was on the verge of death. Then there was point when I started swearing and using my brothers names.

"Luna." Paul said calmly, putting his arms around mine to steady me. I was going into insantiy now, and hyperventilating along with that.

"LUNA! Look at me." He ordered. I regretfully looked his way, into his deep brown eyes. "I'm fine, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay."

Regaining myself, I managed to say,

"Could I at least fix you up?" I ask.

"Luna- I don't need to be helped, I'm fine." He tried to convince.

"I know you're _fine._ But please, just for my peace of mind." I ask.

"Sure. Anything for you." He smiles.

We skipped our fourth period and decided to go to my house for his surgery.

"You don't have a car?"

"No." I admit. My dad was cheap. But then again I guess you have to be with such a large amount of kids living with you.

"Well, lucky for us, I do. Give her a minute to warm up and we'll be on our way," He grinned that goofy grin he gave me thirteen hours prior.

I almost forgot how cold it was until he brought it up. I ran my arms across my bare arms trying to give them some heat. It was so cold. How could it get so cold... I've never really felt like this before in Florida. It seemed strangely unfamiliar to me.

Paul motioned for me to get inside his truck, and I happily did. But it was much of a disappointment when I got in. Somehow it felt ten times colder than it was outside. Was this even possible?

"You look like you're freezing over there." Paul commented. " Come over here."

Paul motioned for me to come into his arms. No way. I felt bad that Rover punched him... that was all I was feeling right now towards him. Sympathy. And if he thought anything more, he was so wrong.

"Fine." He grunted. " Freeze over there, but when you turn into a human icicle, don't come crying to me."

I looked at him wearily. Why was he being like this... so... considerate? He was nothing like this in the lunch room. He was more...dangerous somehow in the lunch room.

"Technically, I couldn't come crying to you. I'd be frozen." I reply matter-of-factually.

He looked at me strangely before he responded with a comment,

"Smart ass."

I giggle, but at the same time considering his offer to go into his arms. Body heat did get you warm quicker.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh... nothing. You're just kind of cute when you're mad." Did I seriously just say that? Was I trying to get dragged into the Paul trap? Did he do this for all the girls he had sex with? Am I going crazy? Insane possibly?

"Come here, you look freezing." He ordered. I gave him a look.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Will you _please _come here, before you loose an arm or something. My truck probably won't start heating up in a while. We might as well at least try and not die of hypothermia." He motioned. I stared at him and his arms. And for once, I took a good look at him. He was in many ways handsome. He had midnight colored hair and bronze skin. There was a tattoo on his right shoulder and freckle on the upper part of his neck. His hands seemed to be strong and full of muscle. His nails seemed to be bad, probably because he had some sort of 'biting-the-nails' habit. But his eyes didn't have this characteristic. His eyes seemed to be deep, as if full of depth. They were the prettiest eyes I'd seen on a boy. He was, in many ways, resembling an Olympic athlete if you understand what I mean. The one all the girls want, but only one can have.

I resentfully scooted to his arms. He was really warm, and he felt like an over-sized teddy bear.

"Don't think that this changes anything, jackass." I warn. His grin broadened.

"I know."

Guys like Paul were dangerous for girls like me. And if I wasn't careful, I could fall in love with him. And that was something I just couldn't afford to do.

* * *

><p>Hey, yeah you! You should review this chapter! It would be amazing! It would make me happier since I'm sick and can't breathe through my nose. Ha. I'd like to apologize for the small chapter. It's not the longest I've had, but it was Paul Lahote filled... so hopefully that made up for lost time?<p>

Anyways, I need to start typing the next chapter, buddy. Please leave a review. No flames. Flames are bad... and mean. So, anyways, please just review. :)

Ta ta, amigos! :D


	7. Struggling with Adapting to Life

Howdy! How's life? Well... mine's well. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. It's depressing, actually.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts so far! They're great and really encouraging me to go on, and this story is so fun to write too! Probably because I get to have Luna do anything I want... Mwahahaha. *Evil grin* Okay... Anyways, if I get some more reviews I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Struggling with Adapting to Life.<p>

All in the period of fourteen days or two weeks I've lost three more of my brothers to this plague. Ryan, Phil and Daniel. Phil is only thirteen...why?

I stop typing my History report and swallow hard. It was difficult to concentrate on my paper when all this shit was happening. Not to mention Paul seemed to be following me around like a lost puppy. I DIDN'T like Paul. Not in the was I'm assuming he did. Sure, he was great looking. Who am I kidding? He looks godly. But that's _so _not the point. The point was I felt like I couldn't trust him. Like he contributed to the massive oddness in the atmosphere.

My whole objective was to not talk to Abigail. I didn't want her to hear me or see me on Skype this way. Ever since we've come here it's been so dreary. I haven't been able to stay ahead in my classes like I used to. Nor did I even care for that matter. But it's not like I cared in the first place. My difficulties lied at home.

Dad decided it was time to spend days AND nights at the firm. While Ric picked up a gig at a local downtown bar. He's been so caught up in that he didn't bother with taking care of us while my father made money. But I guess the only one who hasn't tried to run yet was Germy. Germy even started to act distant. He became depressed if I say so myself. He'd been only confined to his room. Now, instead of his job at a television show in Florida he now sketched cartoons for a living. Everyone was out of it, or maybe I was. I can't decide.

One thing I did know was Abigail was beyond pissed at me. I hadn't texted or called OR Skype with her since last month. I felt like my life was going down hill. Now even the dream of going to Florida was gone. My dream for college was downhill just as my grades went.

I listened to my voice mail over and over again. Abigail message felt like a hundred bullets to my head. I hated being like this. I hated being so... sad. Depressed just like my parental s.

"Luna, or, whoever you are. Now a days, I have no clue _who _you are! Who doesn't call back when their best friend calls them? I know you're probably busy with your new friends or something..." She growls. "But I'm still calling you, giving this friendship a shot. But now, you're acting like a complete bitch. Don't bother calling back, if you even care anymore."

I _was_ a bitch. A complete bitch. It was scarey how truthful she was. Homesickness hit me just then and there.

"Luna, Dinner!" Ric said. It was Friday, the day when they all came home to take care of us. It was the only day in the week when they put an effort to act the part.

"One sec. !" I reply. I printed the paper which consisted of a paragraph. It was supposed to be two pages. I hurry down the hallway towards the staircase when I'm slammed into the wall. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, Luna?" Justin sighed.

"There something up?" I ask. A look passed between him and I. He paces back and forth before opening the closet and dragging me in.

"What's up, Justin?" I panic.

"Um... nothing." He says.

"So why are we in here?" I lean against the door frame, almost going to make a ditch for it.

"Luna!" He says, interrupting my train of thought.

"Huh?"

"I just... I... do you think it'll happen to me?"

"What happen to you?"

"What happened to the rest of them." He gulps. "Because I don't want it. I really don't. The way they treat everyone... especially to us! I don't want to be that way."

"Then don't." I'm looking straight into his eyes. "You don't have to be anything you don't want to be. There's always an option."

"I don't know..." He mutters. "I just keep getting these looks from those guys Jacob and Sam. I just can't shake the feeling as if I'm supposed to..."

"Supposed to what?"

"I don't know..."

"Could you promise me something?" I abruptly ask to him.

"What?"

"Just don't leave me... Don't ignore me as if I'm not here. As if I'm invisible to you like the rest of them did, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay. We're in this together from now on. Deal."

I smile too, "Deal."

"LUNA, JUSTIN!" Ric repeats again except with an edge of annoyance.

We bust open the door, running downstairs. An angry Ric is not a pretty sight to see. We go straight to the kitchen, only to find an empty table. Is this their idea of ending the status of the hungry children in the U.S? I found four of the same faces as mine.

"Change of plans, kids." Dad said. I was beyond mad, I was furious. I hope we're not going to McDonald's again. Last week we did and it turned out that McDonald's held most of the La Push teenagers. Which I was not a stroke of genius to get more friends when your little sister forces you to go in the play area there. NOT fun.

"WHAAAAT?" Annabelle whines.

"We're going to Emily and Sam's house for dinner." Germy says slowly.

"Count me out," Justin objects heading for the stairs.

"Me too," I agree, following him. I didn't like anything to do with the steroid crew, but apparently my parental s did.

"No! Both of you down here, and you're going straight to the car."Dad yells.

"And BOTH of you are going to be polite! And if you just hate it there I better not see you that way." Ric says.

"Ha ha ha. You're funny." I smile.

Germy gave me a death glare. The best scenario is that I don't get any acknowledgement from the steroid club. The worst? I end up playing UNO with one of them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Their house was small, and built like a log cabin. It seemed to be reeking of boys. If you can reek of that. It held a pretty average size of porch and it was nestled right in the middle of the forest. I swear if there's a forest fire, they're in for it.

"Hey, Zack!" Billy cheered, smiling from cheek to cheek. I saw Paul... and the rest of the steroid clan.

I officially regretted wearing a skirt today. But I'd lost the weight and wore it around all day in my house. It kind of gave me a self-esteem boost. Truth was, depression and lack of want for my food anymore got me to this weight. I wasn't proud of the way I lost it, but it wasn't my fault my family was detached. I wore a floral camisole, which surprisingly was okay with the weather... it was cool yet humid outside. I matched with a ruffled red skirt. Well, this was out of character for me. Now it's going to look like I'm trying to impress them. Which I'm not.

I followed Justin outside and into Emily and Sam's house. I was greeted by the steroid gang again. And the stares of all of them on me. I felt uncomfortable.

"Oh, Hello Luna!" Emily greeted me smiling along with Billy.

"Oh..." I look over to Ric who's giving me a stern look. "Hi."

"She's working on her interaction with others." Ric answered. "Please excuse her."

"I'll have you know-"

"PLEASE!" Kali screeches, holding her hand against my mouth and pulling me down. She accidentally tripped over an uneven piece in the hardwood floor. Taking us both down. Somehow Kali looped herself around and on top of me so she wouldn't have to take the fall.

"Are you alright?" Paul whispers, coming to my aid.

"yes." I roll my eyes upon my opening of my eyes and looking at him.

I can see him clench his jaw. He looked pissed, but that was none of my concern. Paul offered his hand to help me up, but I got up by myself. Leaving him on the floor. I'm just trying to ignore Paul, believe me... it's for his own good.

I got up to see Justin looking at all his brothers who abruptly left us. It was nerve-racking to see them, all together, without me or the other kids. We've always been really close, and them separating from me... us, is sad. It felt as if I was looking into the eyes of strangers now. They weren't the same. I don't know if they'd ever be.

"Let's have dinner!" Sam grinned. Oh god.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was after dinner and I don't think I've had a better dinner than that since my mom. Emily really was a great cook. I slump down on a couch, relieved. But I didn't show this, most of the time at dinner I was acting that I didn't want to be there, and Dad passed me some glares.

"Hey! Luna! Want to play Truth or Dare?" Annabelle asked, smiling next to Jacob and Embry.

"Why not."

"Okay..." Kali giggled. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I'd always picked truth, I found that the dares involved something gross and unsanitary.

"Is it true that you always pick truth because of me daring you to eat dirt in ninth grade?"

Between surprise and shock, I look up to see blue-eyed Abigail. She was just leaning up against the door frame smiling.

"Bitch, you better run to me." She smirked. I screamed and sprinted to her, jumping into her.

"ABIGAIL!" I was finally smiling for the first time. Ever. "What?... How? ...Why?...HOW ARE YOU HERE?"

* * *

><p>THERE! I love Abigail's character so much! And she gives Luna more of an attitude. So, you'll be seeing less of emotional and more of stubborn I must warn. So, stay tuned.<p>

One more thing, if I get five reviews, I'll update on Sunday(Tomorrow) and it will contain 4,000 words in it. I promise. Therefor making it the longest chapter I've EVER written on Fan Fiction. So, review it up people of Earth!

Love and Ninja Swords,

~Heartstwirl

P.S.

Have you seen the music video, A Thousand Years - Christina Perri ? I absolutely LOVE her. If you haven't seen it, take a look... it has some scenes from Breaking Dawn(Pt.1) in it. (I liked her before the Music Video, but that makes her that much more cooler.) :D

REVIEW! :D


	8. Best Friends Bring out the Worst in Me

**_Well, hello there! I'm back! Let's get to the excuses... I'm sorry! I was busy! And not to mention you people should be happy with this chapter... I'm doing this instead of my Math homework. Of which, I'm receiving a D+ in...great. But, no fear, I have updated. Please don't be mad, but I didn't do a 4,000 word chapter because, let's face it... it's probably not the most popular fan fiction around but it's fun. So, I hope you like it. It's roughly around 1,217 words which I think is a fair amount for a chapter. _**

**_Review at the end if you can, it'd make my day. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight._**

**_Enjoy! :D  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Best Friends Bring Out the Worst in Me.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, I hear Abigail came back" Rover announced as he was walking to the kitchen. Abigail and I sat at the table catching up on things. It turned out that she was staying for the WHOLE year! Yes! And not to mention she's a hell of a lot of fun.

"She has." I acknowledged.

"Well, don't get too comfortable, Abi." He smirks, looking towards us. Stupid pig, he took the last cookie. I was going to get that, if not for my lack of energy. Abigail calls it laziness, I call it the 'I'm growing' phase.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on, Abi. We got some important business to take care of." I smile. Abi and I planned on going to the beach. It was the most heartwarming welcome to La Push that I could manage with such scarce possibilities for fun. And looking at the sky, Mother Nature agreed.

I really had to kiss Abigail a thousand times for what she did. Not only making it out here, but bringing THE coolest surf boards on the planet. And for bringing her dog. But maybe I shouldn't thank her for that, that stupid dog shits everywhere. Humph.

"Are the beaches amazing here?" Abigail grins, a little too happy. I should stab myself right now; this had to be the most embarrassing confession I'd have to make. She was so going to be disappointed. "I betcha they are, I mean how could Zack not take in mind your hobby. Are there hot guys here? Do they surf? OH MY GOD, I bet you there ARE hot surfer dudes here. Is there a creepy guy with dreads here too? Like in Florida?"

"I wouldn't say that…"

"Arg… I bet you you're just hogging up all the guys here. I mean, who doesn't want some of that as-?" She rants. We are now turning on the boulevard of broken dreams and right into embarrassing first beach. Maybe Abigail would want to kill herself with me? _Large _possibility.

"I have a steak knife right in the back, so if you want to…" I drift I can already see the disappointment looming in her blue eyes. It's sad, really. Disappointing your best friend like that.

"Well, at least there are hot guys here. I mean, look at those abs! I wonder if they have a big dic-?"

While she was going into her goo-goo fantasy I was worried _what _guys she was talking about. And why she was suddenly obsessed with guys all of a sudden? Where'd all those 'women's rights' go?

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." She retaliates, still glued to bulky figures on the beach.

"What? How am I any different?" I argue.

"Don't answer calls, refuse to text, and have lost a maximum of twenty pounds." She settles, unbuckling her seat belt and facing me. "That's not the Luna I knew."

"I wasn't refusing anything."

"Except food." She adds. It's funny how a person you don't even live with can know you inside out.

"I eat food." I say, I wasn't one for arguments but if I had to, I had to.

"Yeah, what? A cracker a day?" She snorts.

"Don't be jealous." I growl. With that, she springs out of the car, aiming straight for the water. I see Paul and Mark along with the rest of the clan staring at us. I felt oddly uncomfortable, yet I needed to settle this with Abigail.

I got into the cold water. Gosh, it must be like, two degrees here. I almost saw Abigail shudder and turn her body the way she came but she trudged forward. Whatever she was determined to do, she was going to do right now. I could see it by the way she walked. Just like in seventh grade when she was going to confront those mean girls who were talking shit about everyone. I followed behind her as she went through the hallway to them. I'd always been the girl that followed behind, too scared to actually do anything by myself. It was sad, really.

"Abigail! Stop! I can't go further on foot!" I scream to her, but she's too far and even if she did hear me, she didn't care enough to stop anyways. I quickly make a plan and crawl on top of the surf board. When Abigail turned around in the deep blue water, I swear I may have seen the devil. Her hair had gotten frizzy with the wind and her eyes had become hard somehow. Not light and care free like before, but hard.

"I'm not jealous of you." She said calmly. I was surprised, to tell you the truth I was sure she was going to rip my head off. I wouldn't blame her if she did, though. I probably deserved it, maybe I would qualify for worst friend in the world award.

I remained silent. She went on to say,

"You're weaker than before." She said harshly. "I can tell… it's like you're some prissy little girl now-Unable to fend for herself."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you kinda are," She sighed. "You can fool yourself, but you can't fool me. I know you too well."

"I am not weak." I say, slightly louder- Stronger, even.

"Prove it." She challenges. I can see the small smile playing on her lips. She wouldn't dare to let it escape, though.

"How? Light something on fire?" I laugh.

"Intriguing… but no." I can already see her stare at the guys laying topless on the beach. Her eyes shifted to Paul.

"Kiss him." She dares. I can see her intently keep her gaze on him.

"What?" I ask, shocked. "No, no , no, no, no."

"Did you seriously want the guy to kiss you first?" She smiles.

"I haven't kissed anyone before!" I whisper, as if it's some massive secret when it's not. "I wouldn't even know what to do even if I did." I sigh.

"Find some strength, chic." She laughs, plopping on her back. As she floats on her surfboard I hear her words keep staining my mind. Prissy little girl and unable to fend for herself. Is that how she saw me? Is that how Paul saw me as? Seriously, is that what I let happen to me? Am I that weak?

At some point Paul caught me staring at him. I looked away innocently. A small smile played on Abigail's lips when I looked her way after Paul caught me staring at him.

"If I kiss him, does that give me some points?" I ask. Raising my eyebrows her way.

"Whatever floats your boat." She grinned. "You're not going to do it. I know you too well."

"You may want to rethink your perspective of me then." I say, swimming towards the beach.

I looked back at Abigail just to see her mouth open. I think my mind wasn't working right now. What the hell am I doing?

One thing was for sure. Within the next two seconds I can check the first kiss off of my list. Because as far as I'm concerned, I had something to prove.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review please! :D<em>**


End file.
